Lovebites
by ScarredAngelWings
Summary: Maka's afraid of Soul's sharp teeth and refuses to kiss him. Soul sets out to prove to her that she has nothing to worry about.


**Author's Note**** : Hi everyone! First anime fanfiction I've written. Hope it's not too terrible! Haha please leave me a review telling me what you think. Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater as I'm sure you've all figured out.**

**Lovebites**

Soul sighed and flopped forward to rest his face against his desktop. His red eyes gazed intently at the back of Maka's head. She sat right in front of him, facing the front of the classroom, her attention entirely focused on the lesson like always. He heaved another heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Blackstar hissed, poking his arm.

Soul rolled his head so that he was looking at the assassin. "Do you remember the first time I kissed Maka?"

"Ya, sure. Why?" he shrugged.

It had been a little over a month ago when Soul had finally gotten up the courage to blurt out his feelings for Maka. The kiss he'd given her had been closed mouthed and about two seconds long.

"That's the only time we've ever kissed. I've been trying to kiss her again ever since we started going out but she won't let me. Yesterday I finally got her to admit why. She's scared." Soul grumbled.

"Scared of kissing?" Blackstar smirked.

"Not of kissing in general. She's scared of my teeth," the white haired weapon mourned.

"Really? I don't see why. The thought of being bitten by those sharp teeth of yours actually turns me on," Blackstar said conversationally.

Soul jerked up off the desk, nearly falling out of his seat. He made a weird gurgling sound, speechless, as he gaped at his friend in shock. The blue haired boy was completely unembarrassed. He leapt to his feet.

"I am Blackstar and I'm so great I will surpass god! I'm not afraid to say what I think!" he declared, pumping his fist in the air.

"Obviously," Soul rolled his eyes.

Their classmates all glanced at Blackstar curiously, mostly used to his strangeness by now. Sid frowned and ordered him to sit back down. He flopped back into his seat and grinned at Soul.

"Anyways," he continued as if nothing had happened. "You should tell Maka to give you a chance. Say that she can stop you if you hurt her and you just want to prove she has nothing to worry about."

Soul nodded slowly. "I might as well give it a try. I really hope she doesn't turn me down again. That would be extremely uncool."

"Of course it's a good idea! I came up with it and I'm…"

"Blackstar and you're going to surpass god, blah blah blah I get it," Soul chuckled.

"It's the truth," Blackstar replied stubbornly.

Soul was saved from having to reply by the bell signaling the end of school for the day. He bolted from his seat.

"Good luck!" Blackstar hollered after him.

Soul waved distractedly over his shoulder before jogging to catch up with Maka.

"Hey," he gave her an attractive pointy toothed grin.

"Hi Soul," she smiled back and Soul felt his heartbeat pick up speed.

He reached out to take her hand as they walked. "I have something to talk to you about when we get home."

"About kissing right?" she asked.

Soul looked at her in surprise.

"I sit right in front of you. I'm not deaf Soul I heard your entire conversation with Blackstar," Maka told him with a smirk.

"Oh," Soul ducked his head in attempt to hide the slight blush that momentarily brushed across his cheeks. "Well, what did you think?"

"I didn't realize that Blackstar was so attracted to your teeth," she giggled.

Soul scowled. "You know what I mean. What do you think about giving me a chance?"

She hesitated briefly before nodding. Soul gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

When they got home they dropped their stuff in their rooms before meeting back up in the living room. The couple curled up on the couch together, Maka's head resting on Soul's shoulder. He sensed her nervousness as he tilted his head and moved his parted lips toward hers. Her eyes were watching his teeth.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I promise I won't hurt you."

She took a deep breath. "I trust you."

Soul pressed his lips to hers moving them slowly. Maka responded at once moving her mouth in time with his. Carefully he captured her bottom lip with his teeth. Maka instantly tensed up but Soul was gentle, giving it only a light tug before releasing it. His sharp teeth didn't cut her or cause any pain. Maka began to relax.

Soul kissed up her jaw until his lips touched her ear. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you," he breathed.

She shivered and buried her face in his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down his throat. Soul tilted his head back, watching her through half lidded eyes with a soft moan of appreciation. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, a light blush turning her cheeks a light red.

Soul brushed his fingers across her face. "You're beautiful."

Her blush deepened. Soul grinned and ducked his head to press his mouth to Maka's collarbone. He sucked hungrily at the patch of skin and her eyelids fluttered, her breathing growing heavier. Soul nipped her lightly being sure not to break skin. Maka started to flinch away but paused when she realized that she actually enjoyed the feeling.

"Was that too much," Soul froze, his voice worried.

"No it… it felt… g-good," his girlfriends stuttered.

He smiled widely and found a new section of skin to nip and suck.

The next day when Maka and Soul ran into Blackstar his eyes went straight to the lovebites on Maka's neck.

"Looks like Maka got over her fear," he remarked with a wide grin.

Her cheeks flushed pink but she managed to smile back. "Yah, I'm starting to realize what exactly about Soul's pointy teeth turns you on," Maka giggled.

Soul rolled his eyes and Blackstar nodded appreciatively.

"I told you they were a turn on and I'm never wrong! After all I'm Blackstar and so incredible…"

"That you'll surpass god," Soul and Maka finished for him together, rolling their eyes in synch with each other.

Blackstar smirked, pleased. "Exactly."


End file.
